


Love Is Strange

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, i just think this trope is neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You love Poe but don’t know how tell him and it’s hard to say I love you so you show him in different ways
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 10





	Love Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Just fuck me up with that i don’t know how to say i love you but I do little things for you to show you. Spent way too long to come up with a pun about rocks I apologise to any geologists. Once again I am apologising for shitty endings

You watched from across the tarmac as Poe was telling his story of how he alone blew up Starkiller base.

His squadron were there to tell him how wrong he was.

You loved the Black Squadron they were more like a family than friends. Poe would tell the story of him being a hero and his pilots would tell him he’s an idiot and tell people their own version of what happened.

They didn’t like to brag about their missions and what happened so Poe had taken to embellishing his own stories so his squad would correct him. Hearing these stories made the new recruits less nervous about the war and more confident about fighting.

It was one of the things you loved best about Poe. He liked to make people feel at ease. A lot of recruits had joined because they had lost their families and homes and felt hopeless and lost. Then he came along with his endless enthusiasm and charisma.

You were one of Poe’s many friends and, you were sure, one of many who had fallen for him. It was hard not to. He was nice and kind but could joke around and will go out of his way to make you happy. Which was ironic considering everytime he spoke to you, he made you nervous.

You wish he wouldn’t always go out of his way to focus on other people constantly it would only take a toll on him.

“You’re staring at him again.”

You jumped at the sound of Rose’s voice.

“No I’m not. I don’t even know a him. Who’s him? New recruit.”

Rose gave you a withering look.

“Why don’t you go talk to Poe? He’s always happy when you do.”

“I’m sure he’s too busy.”

“Bullshit.”

Rey startled you as she appeared on the opposite side of you.

“What is this, ambush me day?” You asked as you turned your back on them both to mess around with the tools on the bench. You’d been helping Rose fix a ship. You weren’t fooling her though, she knew you’d really come to see where Poe was and try to pluck up the courage to speak to him.

It really shouldn’t be this hard to talk to a friend.

“Hey.”

You dropped the wrench you had picked up. Of course Poe would of made his way to you. You turned around to see him standing there with that smile on his face that made you feel like everything was going to be ok.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

You were about to say no but Rey and Rose had other ideas and practically shoved you into him. He laughed and asked you to follow him.

“Is there something wrong?”

Poe had walked inside the base into his office and shut the door.

“I know it was you who left me that cup of coffee on my desk this morning.”

“I-”

“I wanted to thank you.”

“You brought me all the way here to thank me for that?”

“This does seem a bit odd.” Poe said as he scratched the back of his neck. Was he nervous? “Why did you do it?”

“You looked like you needed some coffee and you don’t take care of yourself enough, Poe Dameron.”

“Uh oh the full name. I know when you break that out I’m in trouble.”

“Mmm. The canteen always runs out so quick so I saved you a cup.”

“You’re too good to me, y’know?”

“I do know.”

“Listen, I wanted to ask if y-”

There was a knock on the door interrupting what Poe was about to say. He sighed in frustration and went to answer it.

“The General is looking for you, Commander.” A voice outside said. Most likely one of her assistants.

“I’ll leave you to it.” You said and you left. Poe watched you go and didn’t leave his office until you had gone.

—————————————————————————————–

Poe woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day for once. He stretched his arms and rolled over to look at the time.

He was three hours late for a meeting. He jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

“BB-8!” He shouted to his droid.

There was no reply.

Poe looked around his room and couldn’t see BB-8 anywhere. He found a note in BB’s usual charging station. It read that you had turned his alarm off, taken his droid to the meeting and sat in it for him.

He was amazed on how quiet you had been sneaking into his room but stealth was one of your skills for your work at the Resistance. Leia often sent you out on missions requiring silence, which maybe the reason why he had never gotten to go with you no matter how many times he asked.

The note would of been cute if you hadn’t written ‘I’m doing this because your dumbass refuses to keep to a normal sleep schedule. I'm taking your droid as payment’ on it.”

It’s the thought that counts.

Poe left his room and went and looked for you. There were three places you could be and there was a strong chance of you being in the control room. It was where the meeting was supposed to be and when you weren’t hanging out with him you were in there.

“Commander Dameron, how nice of you to join us.” Leia said as he entered the room. Apart from the usual people who worked in there all day there was only you, Leia and BB-8.

“Small meeting.”

“Indeed. Your droid recorded all the necessary information you require for your next mission. I hope you feel better soon.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I was told you couldn’t attend because you had explosive diarrhea.” Leia said and she gestured to you to show him who had told her that.

Your attempt to hold back a laugh was poor and you ended up choking.

“Yes....that’s exactly the reason.”

BB-8 started rattling off cures and tips for having to deal with it and Poe could of sworn somebody turned up the heating in this room. You were still laughing away as quietly as you could. At least you were having fun and you were happy, even if it was at his expense.

“If I maybe excused?”

“Of course Commander Dameron. Get well.”

Poe left the room as fast as he could, BB-8 following behind beeping about salt water, and you almost collapsed on the floor in laughter.

“Was any of that true?” Leia asked you.

“Not one bit.” You replied wiping away tears.

“You do too much for that boy.”

“He does everything for the rest of us, someone has to do something for him.”

“Just tell him you love him.”

“Tell who I what now?”

Leia gave you a stern look and you left the room. You still had to prepare for a mission for the next day.

—————————————————————————————–

“I saw this and thought of you.”

You sat down across from Poe in the canteen and gave him a rock.

“You saw a rock and thought of me?”

“If you don’t want it...”

“No I love it.”

A series of offended beeps from came from BB-8 and Poe was quick to reassure him that BB would always be the best and his favourite.

You rolled your eyes at how affectionate they were and you started stealing food off of Poe’s plate when he wasn’t looking. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Rose giving you a thumbs up. You returned a different kind of gesture.

“Hey! That’s my food.” Poe tried to snatch the chip out of your hand back but you had already eaten it and now he was just holding onto your hand.

He snatched his hand back fast and you could feel your face feeling hot.

“Keep it.” He mumbled. You swore you saw the tips of his ears turn red.

“I will.” You had the sudden urge to flee and never come back. It used to be so easy talking to Poe. He made it that way but ever since you started developing feelings for him things had taken a turn. Now you were a reduced to a nervous wreck half the time.

Next time you were going to get your own rock and beat your head against it because it’s much less painful than trying to act like you aren’t in love with the Commander.

“You said you were annoyed at everytime the door to your office opens the wind blows all the papers about. You can use it as a paperweight.” You said.

“I thought you were supposed to be getting intel from the First Order not getting rocks for your friends.”

“I can do both. The rock needs feeding by the way.”

“What?”

“Yeah it likes pom-a-granites.”

“Get out.”

“Yep.”

You left the canteen as fast as you could. An entire journey home thinking of rock puns and Poe didn’t even appreciate it.

That was a three day journey.

Wasted.

—————————————————————————————–

“This has taken a turn for the worse.” Poe said.

That was a understatement.

What was supposed to be a simple mission ended up with your ship being chased by tie fighters and being shot down. Luckily the damage wasn’t instant so you and Poe had about a minute before the ship crashed onto the planet and killed you both.

You had grabbed enough emergency supplies and gave Poe a parachute. He had then spoken which meant he got shoved out of the ship first. You jumped out after him just in time before the ship started breaking up.

You couldn’t see Poe and you realised you should have asked him if he knew how to operate one of these things. He was a pilot surely it was in his basic training.

“Another happy landing.” You said to no one in particular while you were stuck in a tree.

So much for your own skills.

You cut yourself free from the parachute and landed as gracefully as possible onto the ground.

You needed to search for Poe and fast. He could be injured or worse. You didn’t want to think of any alternative. You should of thought before pushing him out of the ship.

Theoretically it would of been funny. He would of had pulled his parachute and landed safely on the ground and you’d be laughing all the way back to the base.

In reality it wasn’t. You didn’t have time to check if Poe had made it or seen where he landed. You were covered in small cuts from the trees and your legs hurt from where you landed.

There was no time to figure out any damage to yourself Poe was the only thing worth thinking about right now. If something happened to him you would blame yourself.

You had landed in a thick forest and it was getting darker by the minute. Poe had a tracker on him making it easier to find him.

When you did find him he was lying on the ground motionless. His back was to you and he was lying on his side. The parachute was still in the trees and it looked like he fallen straight to the ground.

“Poe!”

You ran over to him as fast as you could and dropped down to your knees by him. You pulled him over and you started checking him for injuries.

Even when he was unconscious he was still unfairly handsome. You traced his jawline with your finger when you felt him move.

“Mmm if this is what it took for you to touch me I would have done this ages ago.”

You breathed out a sigh of relief as he opened his eyes.

“You’re ok.” You said.

“A little sore from being pushed out of a crashing ship but otherwise fine.” He sat up with a grin on his face but it dropped when he saw how worried you looked. “Hey I’m here.” He cupped his hands around your face and pulled you closer to him. You felt like you couldn’t breathe anymore.

You regretfully pulled away from him and sat down un-tucking your legs from you. The sharp pain had you groaning and Poe starting to panic.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I landed on my legs wrong and I needed to find you so I didn’t check for any damage.”

“I’m touched you were so concerned about me.” Poe said.

“I left a medical bag and emergency supplies not so far from here. We need them. It’s growing dark.”

“Stay here but keep alert. I don’t think anyone followed us down here but we don’t want to be relaxed.” He handed you his blaster and he went off into the direction of the supplies.

Being stranded was something you had done before but being stranded with Poe? This was a mission you could never be prepared for.

—————————————————————————————–

You and Poe had made it to a safe part of the forest. He had helped you walk despite your arguments you didn’t need it.

Poe had set up a small campfire and had managed to get back in contact with the Resistance who were already on their way.

Perks of going on a mission with the Resistance’s favoured pilot. That and his squad would disobey any and all orders if it meant they could rescue Poe. He’d return the favour that much you knew.

Poe was sat right next to you and the heat from both the fire and him were making you drowsy.

“Hey stay with me.” Poe said nudging you awake.

“I’m tired.” You said.

After returning back to you Poe had checked you over for any injuries on your legs but there was nothing. You just needed to rest and Poe was all too happy to play nurse.

“Will they find us?” You asked.

“They have our trackers, they will find us and if they don’t I always have this.” Poe said and he fished out the rock you gave him.

“You keep that with you?”

“It’s my lucky rock.” He put it back inside his jacket where he kept it. “Right next to my heart.”

You rolled your eyes to hide the sudden feeling of shyness and wanting to hide yourself away.

“We’re stuck here alone.” Poe said.

“You don’t say.”

“I need to tell you something.”

You waited for him to speak but he just fell silent. He was lost in thought and you nudged him.

“I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I am in love with you.” Poe said. “Obviously I love you already you are my friend.”

You looked at Poe like he had just grown a third head. Did you hear it? He was in love with you?

“I have been for a while. Rey and Rose have been taunting me about it for months now.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You never gave any indication that you had the same feelings.”

You suppressed the urge to laugh.

“It wasn’t until Leia pointed out to me all the things you had been doing for me. Giving me the last cup of coffee, taking a meeting for me.”

You snorted when you remembered the excuse you gave Leia. The look on her face was priceless.

“Thanks for that by the way. You told me I don’t take care of myself and yet you do that for me. I owe you several times over for the things you have done for me.”

“Poe, you do so much for everyone at the Resistance I wanted to do something for you in return.”

He gently held your face and you could see the love in his eyes. How soft his expression was and the small smile on his face.

“I do....I am in.....” You trailed off. It was becoming difficult to tell him how in love you were with him and you didn’t know why. He told you he felt the same.

Poe was awfully close to you. All it would take was one of you moving closer.

“I know.”

Then he kissed you. It was everything you thought it would be and more. When you parted for air he rested his forehead on yours.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He said and you smiled. After a moment you turned your head to rest on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him. As much as you wanted to spend the rest of the night kissing him it felt right to just hold each other closer.

Poe told you to get some rest and you soon closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep. He laid a kiss on the side of your head and held you closer to him.

“Love is weird.” You mumbled.

Poe agreed. It was really something.


End file.
